Troubles and Jealousy
by BigMouth12349
Summary: When Miku and Len start spending too much time together, Rin and Kaito take drastic measures.  Mostly LenxRin, some KaitoxMiku, maybe a bit of KaitoxRin and LenxMiku?  Who knows?  Rated T just in case. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So... this is a collaboration between myself and Lavender-chan of gaiaonline. I write a chunk, she writes a chunk, I write a chunk. By chunk, I mean three or four paragraphs. So, I'm too lazy to help you distinguish between who writes what, but... yeah... enjoy, anyways?**

"Ohh, Len-kun, you're sooo funny~!" The sound of the tealette's voice grated on Rin's ears.

"Ohhh, Len-kun, you're sooo funny, look at me with my stupid pretty face and non-flat-chest, heehee~!" Rin, alone in her room, made her voice as nasally and annoying as possible as she imitated Miku, who was undoubtedly in the living room with Len.

Len. Who was _Rin's_ other half. Not Miku's. So why the hell was that teal-haired diva taking away all of her time with the blond boy? It was stupid and annoying. Not like Rin was jealous or anything. Sheesh, what gave you that idea?

... Well, it WAS true. Rin was actually jealous of Miku! Len was spending all his time with the tealette and not with her. Why would Len want that? Rin didn't know. That's why she wanted to find out! But Len was practically ignoring her!

Her ears perked up at the sound of Len and Miku laughing together, making Rin growl at the sound. Pretty jealous, much? You could say Yes.

"Stupid Len, hanging around with Stupid Miku." Rin scoffed, crossing her arms as she glanced away from the door.

Rin skipped into the living room, just in time to see Miku toss those unnatural teal locks around, grinning at Len. And Len was grinning back at her, like the big idiot he was. But as soon as he saw Rin, his grin faded slightly. " Rin... "

Miku seemed oblivious to Rin's anger and Len's akwardness. "Heeeyy, Rin-Rin! How are you? Oh, oh, Master just gave Len-kun and I a duet to sing! Isn't that just sooo great?" A girly, high pitched giggle came from the older girl.

Rin bit back the nasty retort. "Yeah. Great." Her voice was void of all emotion. "I'm going into the kitchen to get some food. Wanna come, Len?"

Len shook his head, not making eye contact with Rin. "N-no. Miku and I were kinda talking, so..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck, which Rin could have happily squeezed until her "mirror image" couldn't breathe.

"Fine." Rin stalked out of the living room and into the kitchen, where she set to peeling an orange angrily, muttering under her breath. "Stupid _Miku_, with her stupid _hair_, stupid _eyes_, stupid _bubbly personality_..."

She didn't even notice Kaito, sitting at the kitchen table and eating ice cream.

"Ah, Rin-chan..." She heard Kaito state, obviously upset about something. But in his tone, it seemed like he was a little surprised to see Rin talk like that. It wasn't like she always was in that state.

"Mhm," Was not much of a nice greeting as Rin tried to speak and munch her orange at the same time. "Kon'nichiwa, Kaito." She stated flatly, not even glancing at the guy.

Kaito ignored it and just gave Rin a kind smile on his face before saying, "Is there something bothering Rin-chan? I see that she has a problem with something."

Rin's gaze at her orange remained the same as she answered taking another bite after she stated, "And do You need to know?"

Kaito looked a bit morosely into what was left of his tub of ice cream, sensing Rin's mood. "E-eh, I guess it's none of my business..."

Rin cocked her head to the side. "You don't exactly seem like a pocket full of sunshine, either. What's your deal?"

The blunet sighed sadly, a bit unusual for him, considering the frozen treat he was eating. "It's nothing, Rin-chan. Don't worry about it."

Rin shoved another slice of orange into her mouth, honestly curious now. Her Len problems could wait. "Oh, don't be stupid, Kaito. Normally ice cream has you skipping around the house with joy, and today you look like your puppy died."

Kaito looked a bit confused. "I don't have a puppy."

Rin resisted the urge to facepalm. "It was a figure of speech, BaKaito." Sighing, Rin put an tiny hand on his arm, tugging at his sleeve as she tried to switch into "sweet-little-sister" mode. "Come on, Kaito-nii. You look so sad, it's not like you. Tell Rinny all about it."

A light grunt was heard from the blunet, as Rin tugged his sleeve. It could be a little nice to explain, since he knew this other side of Rin which she called "Sweet-little-sister" mode. Unusual... But it works on this guy!

He smiled, letting out a soft chuckle as he ruffled Rin's blonde hair. "Nah. I'm not sad. Just upset." His smile quickly faded curving into a small frown. "It's Miku-chan. W-Well.. Let's just say she hasn't stopped hanging around Len for three weeks. Needed her help, but turns out she has gotten quite attached to Len. Can't do anything about it."

Rin's eyes widened for a moment, realizing that Kaito was actually also upset because of the two. _Both of us... Has the same reason..._ The Blonde girl thought, still looking up to Kaito with wide eyes. Kaito, who just glanced down to Rin, gave her a confused look which kind of told her in a "Is-there-something-wrong-Rin-chan?" way.

She blinked, tightening her grip on Kaito's sleeve as she looked down.

Kaito's confused look gave way to an alarmed one as Rin's eyes looked overly bright. Was she... about to... "R-rin-chan?"

Rin buried her face in her arm-warmers and hollered something that was a bit hard to make out, but the words "teal-haired diva" and "road roller" could be heard, muffled but more audible. When the blonde looked up, her eyes were still bright-with rage. "That leek-loving freak is making a fool of both of us!"

Kaito looked confused again. "Rin-chan, why are you talking about Miku that way? Aren't you guys friends?"

Rin snorted. "Friends? What kind of friend that steals your twi-er, cru-um... m-mirror image and keeps him all to herself, so that you have no time to spend with him anymore?"

Kaito's confusion grew deeper still. "Rin... Miku's not hanging out with Kaiko. She's not taking my mi-"

Rin face-palmed. "I was talking about Len and I!"

"Len and... You?" Said the innocent Kaito. Rin nodded, her hand falling back to the table to lace her hands together.

Kaito lowered his head while an "Ah..." escaped his lips.

"S-So... Len-kun and You are...?" Kaito innocently asked, tilting his head sideways. Oh, Kaito. That innocent Idiot.

Rin reached out and smacked Kaito upside the head. _"We aren't going out you blue-haired idiot!"_ Rin would have screamed, if it hadn't been for Len and Miku in the next room. She just settled for whisper-screaming, instead.

Kaito frowned. "Oh... well, then... why are you so upset?"

Rin narrowed her bright blue eyes and glared at Kaito. "Think about it. Why are you upset about Miku?"

Kaito frowned. "Well, because she's sweet and nice and I really miss her and like her... Hey, I get it! You like Len!"

Rin twirled a finger in the hair. "Give the boy a cookie."

Sparkles appeared around Kaito's eyes as he beamed at Rin saying "Does that cookie go well with ice cream?"

Rin face-palmed. "It was also a figure of speech, BaKaito!"

Kaito blinked, totally oblivious to Rin's figures of speeches. He really needs to learn how to understand those sooner or later.

"Both of us are upset because of the same thing. Oh... S-So.. What do we do? Nothing?"

Sounded like an idea to Rin's ears. Hm... What they have to do eh? Let the little Rinny do the plotting!

Rin tapped her finger to her skull. "Hm. Well, I'm upset because Len is ignoring me..."

"Yeah."

"And you're upset because Miku is ignoring you."

"Yeah."

"We want to get their attention, but they're always together."

"Yeah!"

"So we need to find a way to shock them, surprise them, make them notice us!"

"Yeah! Do you have an idea, Rin-chan?"

"I think I do. Listen close, Kaito..."

Rin whispered closely to Kaito, making sure he understood every single inch of what she has explained.

Kaito beamed. His eyes were already shining with excitement!

Rin chuckled as she pulled away from the Man's ears stating, "I see you're already excited, am I right?"

Kaito nodded with glee, exclaiming, "Of course~! Your plan will surely work!" He kept his voice as soft as he could.

**Wow... that was a pain in the arse to correct. Because the gaia pm system like to add spaces inbetween quotes, so that every bit of dialougue looked like " this. " It got tedious, after awhile. Also, Lava-chan and I kept switching between past tense and present tense. Whoops. You don't notice these things when you're only writing four paragraphs or so a day. Well... I hope to update soon, reveiw, maybe? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, here it goes! Also, Lava-chan suggested this name, so I put it as the title~! Thank you for all your wonderful reveiws and suggestions, they were very much appriciated!**

"Ready?"

Kaito nodded in response to Rin's question, fidgeting with his scarf. "Yeah. Are you sure this will work, Rin-chan?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Of course it will work. Now shut up and let me do the talking!" She grabbed the blunet's hand before skipping into the living room, pretending not to notice Len and Miku. "Ohh, Kaito-kun, you're sooo cute~! I- oh. Hey Len, Miku. I didn't know you were in here. Kaito and I just wanted some... alone time, if you catch my drift." The blonde girl wiggled her eyebrows.

Len blinked, his expression unreadable. Miku, however, frowned, cocking her head to the side. "Why would you and Kaito-nii want time alone, Rin-Rin?"

Rin giggled, glancing at Len out of the corner of her eye. "Didn't you here, Miku-chan? Kaito and I are dating now!" She gave a happy little giggle.

Kaito only smiled back at Rin, giving Miku a glance of which expressed both happiness and nervousness. He chuckled at Rin's cute voice. Wait... What?

He blushed at the thought. Why would he think Cute of his little "sister?"

Well, she WAS cute, like a little sister was. Kaito blinked and shook his head lightly.

But as Kaito glanced over to Miku, the face that she was making expressed of fake happiness and... Some kind of face that he couldn't even read. Although when he looked at Len...

He looked like he was completely upset.

And Kaito didn't want anyone to be sad or anything. But as for Rin, she looked happy enough to make the two jealous. If they were...

Miku and Len only released an "Ah." as they listen closely to what Rin had just said earlier.

Yep. They were slightly jealous alright. But it was not complete yet. Thus, Rin would probably have to make another plan for them to be completely Jealous. All she needed to know was if she really saw what they felt about the sudden news.

Rin saw the look on Len's face as he looked from Rin's face, to Kaito's, to their joined hands. "... What?"

Before Rin could answer her mirror image, Miku chimed in. "Oh, you two, that is so sweet~! You two are just so adorable, you're like... like... that really good orange ice cream, you know?"

Kaito, being oh-so-knowledgeable in that area, spoke up. "Orange sherbet?"

Miku nodded. "Yeah!" Although her voice was happy, her smile didn't meet her eyes. She waved a little. "I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me." The tealette left a bit quickly, in Rin's opinion.

Kaito's eyes darted from Len to Miku, but it stayed within her presence as she left to "Go to the washroom."

"I, uh... I'll go and fetch myself some water to drink. I-I'll come back soon..." said Len as he stood up, scratching the back of his head. Rin immediately glanced to him, but Len just wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Rin and Kaito both said, "Ah, Okay then," with slight guilt in them. But it was the only way!

Rin sighed as Len left, smiling slightly. "Hehe, this is working like a charm!" She kept her voice to a low whisper, making herself comfortable on the couch.

Kaito frowned, running a hand through his blue mop. "Yeah, but Miku-chan looked really upset. Maybe I should go check on her..." He made to move as if he was going to follow Miku, but Rin grabbed him by the scarf.

"Oh no you don't, you blue-haired idiot! Your _my_ boyfriend, remember? " Kaito, who's face was beginning to match his hair, could only make choked gurgling noises in reply.

"R-Rin! S-St-Stop i-it! I c-c-can't b-bre-breathe!" Kaito choked, desperately tugging his scarf to loosen it from Rin's grip.

But.. The way Rin says 'Boyfriend'.. That... He.. Kaito couldn't put it into words! His cheeks warming up at the same time just by remembering it. "Okay, okay! I won't follow her anymore! I promise!"

Rin sighed, already satisfied as she released Kaito's scarf. "Alright then..." She mumbled quietly.

Kaito coughed, straightening his beloved blue scarf before sitting on the couch, gasping for air. "R-Rin-chan... Why are you so mean?"

Rin narrowed her azure eyes, growling. "Because if you blow this, I'll kill you!" Suddenly, she heard humming as Len made his way back to the living room. Rin quickly pasted a smile on her face and shifted closer to Kaito, cuddling close to him. Kaito flushed slightly, stiffening. Rin punched him in the side.

"Oof! What was that for?" Kaito looked hurt as he gazed at Rin.

"You idiot! You look like you're in pain with me next to you, act more romantic!" She hissed these words in a quiet whisper, that fake smile never leaving her face. Kaito put an arm around her, trying not to look to uncomfortable as Len entered.

Len only gave a sheepish smile to Kaito and Rin, but still won't make eye contact with her as he entered.

_Dammit, Len. Why won't you look at me in the eyes?_

Both members of the "Official" couple smiled back at him in silence. Too silent.

Kaito sighed, closing his eyes so that Len couldn't see the truth in his eyes. Or more like he wanted it to rest from staying up all night thinking because of Miku and Len. He didn't want to succumb into slumber either.

Len took a seat farthest from Rin, closer to Kaito. "S-So... Do you guys want some water?" Len stated, braking the uncomfortable silence between them.

Kaito smiled and nodded but stated, "I could just go and get you guys some if you want me to," in complete awkwardness, knowing that Rin would most probably jerk him on the side...

Rin, of course, wanted too, but she restrained herself, since Len was there to see. "Aw, Kaito, you're so sweet~!" She giggled, sounding quite a bit like Miku. She made herself a little sick.

Kaito blinked in surprise, but got up, patting Rin's head. The gesture was meant to be affectionate, but it came across a bit awkward. Kaito left the room, and then it was just Rin and Len, alone.

"So..." Len trailed off awkwardly.

"So." Rin's statement was blunt, a bit mocking of the blond boy's.

"You and Kaito are together?" Rin, knowing Len much to well, picked up on the tone at once, and used it to her advantage.

"What's so unbelievable about that?" She made her voice sound hurt.

Len laced his hands together, trying not to frown in front of her. It was bad news. For Len.

"Never mind that, Rin. T-There's nothing unbelievable about that. I, um..." He glanced up to Rin, giving her a sad smile. He couldn't hold it in anymore. But instead of frowning, he gave her a sad one. Len would never want Rin to find out.

Especially if _they're_ going out.

Kaito came back with four glasses of water for the three of them. The other one was for Miku, of course. If in case she would come back, that is.

"I'm back guys. Here. Have a drink." Kaito smiled, not knowing what they have even talked about earlier. Putting each glasses in front of them, he sat down next to Rin... Unconsciously pulling his arm around Rin's shoulders.

Len blinked and smiled, realization dawning on his face. Rin and Kaito really _were_ together, it was clear that he believed that. He looked a bit sad...

But he was hanging with Miku, right?

Rin kept herself from glaring at Kaito. He had come in at the best part! That smile... Len was going to say something! "Kaito, do you want some ice cream or something?" She made her voice sweet and loving.

Kaito smiled at her. "I would love some, Rin-chan, thanks!" Rin realized her plan had backfired, and quickly left the two males to themselves.

"Hey guys, I'm back~!" Or at least, Rin _thought_ she had. But here was Miku, back again.

"Stupid leek freak is like a bad penny..." Rin sighed, quickly getting Kaito his stupid ice cream, before grabbing an orange for herself. _Heehee, leek freak. I'm gonna have to write that down so I can tell Len later... oh. Yeah. Right. He's pretty much the chairman of the Hatsune fanclub._ Rin sighed at the thought, walking back into the living room.

Miku was sitting next to Len, tugging on his sleeve. "Len-kuuuun~, we really should practice our duet now!" Now that Miku was in the room, he wouldn't even look at Rin as she entered the room.

Rin sat next to Kaito, clearing her throat loudly as she peeled her orange. Miku looked over at Rin and waved. "Oh, hi again, Rinny! Aw, aren't you cute, giving Kaito his ice cream. Len and I really should leave you two alone!" With that, the tealette grabbed Len's sleeve and dragged him in the direction of her bedroom.

Len looked back at Rin, like he was going to say something. Rin braced herself for whatever she had coming. But instead, he just turned and followed Miku, shutting the door behind them.

"Gr... I know Len was going to say something! That damned Miku trying to take Len away from me." Rin growled to herself, frowning. _I won't allow her to take him away. Never will._

Kaito who was next to Rin, was happily eating his Ice cream but his eyes darted from it to Rin. He sighed, "Nee, Rin-chan. Still upset?"

"You think?"

"I'll t-take that as a Yes."

"Mhm..."

"Don't worry, Rin-chan. I know your plan will work."

"Really? You think so?"

"If it's Rin-chan, of course It will!"

Rin's frown suddenly curved into a small smile. Kaito might be an idiot, but he could be sweet too.

Maybe he wasn't that bad after all...

**Ahaha... I was really lazy on editing this. So if you notice a POV change or a typo something, chalk it up to bad editing, because of midterms coming up x3. Soo... reveiws make me very happy, and I'm sure Lava-chan likes them too! So... reveiw! Hehe, that rhymed ^.^ Hokay, I'll shut up now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, we are BACK! The private message got lost, and our story has been put on hold. But now we're continuing~! Lava-chan got a fanfiction account, by the way. XoLava-chan. She's on my favorite's list. She hasn't posted anything yet, but keep your eyes peeled!**

Rin groaned as her alarm clock went off. She rolled over in bed and slammed her palm down on the snooze button, and quickly dozed back off. This doze was short-lived, however.

"Rin-chan, time to wake up!"

Rin growled something unintelligible into her pillow, not opening her eyes. The male outside obviously couldn't hear, however.

"Rin-chan? You up?"

Rin sighed, throwing her blankets away. "I am now, BaKaito." Sighing, she got out of bed and threw open her door. Kaito was standing there, his hand poised as if he was about to knock again. As soon as he saw Rin, his face turned red.

"A-ah, R-R-Rin..."

Rin looked down at herself and immediately saw the problem, her eyes widening. She didn't really have any pajamas, so she slept in her bra and underwear. Her face turned bright pink. "A-ah..." Without saying a word, she shut the door in Kaito's face.

"Jeezum, Master, what were you thinking? You know I'm not good with mornings, and yet you insist on making me do a song with Kaito, Leek Freak, and Len..."

"U-Uh.. R-Rin-chan? A-A-Are you.. Okay?" Kaito leaned against the door, hoping to hear something from Rin who was blushing madly as she searched for clothes to wear instead of walking around all day in nothing but Bras and Panties.

"Hang on, BaKaito! Unless you wanna another eyeful..." Rin paused in her yelling to Kaito to mumble under her breath, "Friggin' lolicon..." She then continued to yell to Kaito. "By the way, if you have a nosebleed when I come out, I'll ram an orange so far up your-"

"My nose isn't bleeding!" Kaito's panicked voice went through the wood of the door.

Rin sighed, finally finding her shorts under a pile of dirty clothes. Her shirt was behind her dresser, her sleeves were in a ball in the corner of her room, and her shoes and socks were in her closet.

Getting dressed, she looked around. "Come on, come on... oh, wait!" Getting on her hands and knees, she crawled under her bed, triumphantly coming back out with her suspenders in hand.

Fixing them so they hung from her waist just right, she opened the door. Kaito flinched slightly, then relaxed when he saw she was fully dressed. "Come on. I still have to do my hair, but you shouldn't be standing out there like an idiot. We are a couple, after all." The word couple tasted like ash in Rin's mouth.

Kaito sat on Rin's bed as she ran a brush through her short blonde hair, then fixed the four white pins in it, before finally putting on her big bow.

"Yoo-hoo~! Rinny, are you and Kaito-nii ready?" Miku opened the door (without even _knocking_, Rin noticed) and poked her head into Rin's room, smiling when she saw the two. Then she opened the door, revealing Len behind her.

"Gimme a sec lee... Miku. Just let me fix my bow..." Rin turned her attention to the mirror as she fixed her slightly crooked bow, looking at Len through the mirror. The blond boy was staring at the ground, looking nervous.

Miku smiled in return to Rin and glanced to Kaito, who appeared to be slightly uncomfortable with the aura surrounding them.

However, they had to wait for Rin to finish fixing her bow.

All of them were drowned into silence, but since Miku was too cheery, she broke it. "I'm so excited for our song~! I think that all of us will have fun while recording!" She grinned, a happy glint shining in her blue-green orbs.

Rin's face remained emotionless, but when she saw Len shoot his head up to Miku and smile... Her eyes narrowed. _Stupid Miku..._ Rin thought, wanting to slap that happiness out of Miku.

Rin sighed and flatly stated, "Done," turning around to exit her room, followed closely by a happy Miku, an uncomfortable Kaito and a nervous Len.

The four walked into the sounding booth, each taking up a pair of headphones. Behind the glass wall, there was a figure. He was so covered in shadow that you couldn't really make out any features. Miku waved to him. "Hello, Master-sama~!"

A low voice echoed through the room. "Hello, you four. Are you ready for your song?" All of them nodded. Rin made a point to stand inbetween Kaito and Len. Miku stood on Len's other side.

They practiced for awhile. The song was basically about a group of friends, who all loved each other no matter what. There was a part where Rin and Miku sang together in harmony about how much fun they always had with their "girl time," having sleepovers and such. The line wanted to make Rin puke.

And Miku, of course, was having a great time singing, obviously oblivious to Rin's dislike of her. She sang happily until the song ended with Len and Kaito doing a line together.

Rin was happy when the song finally ended. "Was that good Master-sama?"

"Of course, Rin. You guys can take a break now." At Master's words, Miku squealed and hugged Rin.

"Aww, Rinny, your voice sounds so cute!" She went to give hugs to Kaito and Len, giving them each her own complements.

Rin faked her smile as Miku hugged her. But seeing Miku hug Len longer than Kaito... it made her want to kick Miku to the wall. The fact that Len was hugging her back didn't help much.

That was fair, wasn't it?

Kaito on the other hand, was smiling sadly as he watched Miku hug Len. But after Len, it was his turn.

Miku beamed at his sight, and wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly jumping forward because of his height.

Rin bit her lip and looked down. Of course she felt jealous when Miku was hugging Len, but she also felt jealous when she was hugging Kaito! Why? It was just Kaito, after all.

Kaito patted Miku's back, then went over next to Rin when the hug ended. Rin looked up at him. He was getting good at this acting!

"I'm gonna go get some water~! Wanna come, guys?" Miku smiled. Len nodded, and Rin shook her head.

"I'll stay here. I wanna listen to the song." Kaito gave the short blonde a small hug.

"I'll bring you back some water." The three left, leaving Rin alone.

Rin sighed as she stood in the middle of the room, walking towards the couch where some of Their things laid.

_Riiiiing..._

Rin blinked, hearing something ring from Len's bag. His phone just missed a call. Better tell Len about it. But first...

Something urged her to read some of the messages from Len's inbox. And she did.

The texts were all from Miku. Of course. Rin sighed, her eyes scanning over the most recent messages in his inbox.

"Yes, yes, YES! Of course!"

"Aw, Len, you're so romantic! Well, I think tomorrow night at the Crypton Cafe would be just perfect!"

"Don't be silly, Len! Any girl would love to go out with you, trust me."

"OMG, that's so sweet!"

"Of course, Lenny. You can talk to me."

Before she could read anymore, she heard Miku's high-pitched giggle, and quickly closed the inbox, putting the phone away. The three walked back in, and Kaito handed Rin a water.

Rin sighed, thinking over what she had read. Well, Len had asked if he could talk to Miku. Then he had said something that was "sweet". Then Miku said that any girl would want to go out with him... and he was romantic! And then she said yes!

Was he... planning on asking Miku out at the Crypton Cafe tomorrow night?

Rin's eye twitched from the thought and decided that she could just at least stop thinking about it. She couldn't even decide whether or not to tell Len that he has a missed call. She sighed.

"Ne, Rin-chan. Are you okay? You seem a little stressed there," Kaito innocently asked, putting a hand over her shoulder. Rin looked up and blinked, nodding for reassurance. Kaito flashed a soft grin and sat down beside her.

Miku was happily chatting with them about the song, but stopped until she met Len's eyes. Rin noticed, but Kaito kept the conversation going obliviously. Len was frowning at Miku, and she looked like she can read his mind.

_Damn. What the hell is going on between them? Suddenly it looked like Len allows himself to be read by Miku or something_, Rin thought, wanting to ask Len what he was thinking about. But, pah. It only will make her stupid.

Len believed Miku enough to share what he thought about, but... She was the first one whom Len shared thoughts with. Unfair!

Miku suddenly turned to Rin, grabbing the blonde girl's arm. "Heeeyyyyy, Rin! Len and I were going to go out to the Crypton Cafe tomorrow night! Did you and Kaito want to join us?"

Rin was shocked! Why would Miku want her and Kaito to go with her on a date with Len? Unless... of course! The tealette wanted to rub it in her face! She couldn't be content with winning, she had to flaunt it, too!

Rin could have happily strangled the other girl, but she kept calm. Kaito tried to answer. "Oh, Rin-chan and I ha-"

"Kaito-nii and I would love to go." She turned to Len. He looked a bit upset. Maybe he didn't want Rin to be there? Too bad. She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

But Len wasstaring at Kaito. Kaito on the other side, had eyes wide with shock. He didn't knew that Rin would have accepted the invitation. Well, he WAS a little idiotic, right?

Kaito blinked and shook his head. "Rin-chan, may I have a word with You?"

Rin turned around, only to find herself being dragged by Kaito.

"W-What the hell are you- Mhmm!" Rin was interrupted by Kaito pulling a hand over her mouth before she could start shouting.

"T-Tell me what's the plan? I'm getting confused over here," Kaito managed to state, checking if ever Len and Miku were listening. Thank goodness they weren't. But it seemed like they were having a discussion of their own.

"I was reading Len's texts... he was talking to Miku. I didn't know what Len said, but I think he's planning on asking Miku to be his girlfriend at the Crypton Cafe!"

Kaito's eyes widened in shock. "And you want to go to stop them?"

Rin snorted and rolled her eyes. "No duh! Do you think I'm giving up without a fight?"

Kaito smiled and hugged Rin in a brotherly way. "Of course not, Rinny. You'll get him!"

Rin felt... safe in Kaito's arms. But why shouldn't she? He was like her brother, after all! "T-thanks, Kaito-nii," She hugged the blunet lightly before taking his hand. Just to keep up appearences, of course. "Let's go back now."

**All of you KaitoxRin fans may now cheer at the cute scene. But BEWARE! The KaitoxRin is short-lived. I'm a LenxRin girl at heart. Aaaanyways... review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le-gasp~! It's the last chapter!**

"La la la la la, la la la la la la, la, la la la la la la, la, la, la~!"

Rin sang a wordless song to the tune of "Daughter of Evil," fixing her hair until it was just perfect. She wasn't wearing her vocaloid clothes, of course, not outside. She wore a black vee-neck with an orange tank top underneath, along with dark blue skinny jeans that were almost black.

Kaito knocked on the door. "R-rin? Are you dressed?" He seemed a bit nervous, considering last time.

"Yes, BaKaito. Let yourself in." Kaito walked in, wearing light blue jeans and a blue tee-shirt, under a white jacket and his trade-mark scarf. The chances of him leaving that behind were about as likely as Rin leaving her ribbon.

"Are Miku and Len waiting for us in the living room?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." Kaito fidgeted with his scarf absently. "You look really nice, Rin-chan."

"O-oh... arigato, Kaito-nii." Rin was shocked into politeness.

Kaito only gave her a soft smile as a response. He chuckled as he stood up, reaching his hand out. "Let's go then."

Rin smiled back, not noticing that she took Kaito's hand in hers as they retreated back to the living room where Miku and Len were waiting. Miku glanced up to them and flashed a happy grin.

"So, do we guys have everything we need?" Miku asked cheerily, clapping her hands together. Len, Kaito and Rin nodded together in unison.

Miku nodded, seeming overly excited. "Okay, let's go, then~!" The tealette was wearing a gray tee-shirt with sparkly teal letters proclaiming "Number 1 Princess" with a teal jacket over-top. She also wore skinny jeans, but her's were lighter than Rin's.

Len smiled at Miku. Rin felt her blood boil. Len was wearing a yellow hoodie with black sweatpants. Everyone was dressed warmer than Rin. Maybe she should have grabbed a jacket?

Rin shrugged the thought off. She instinctively reached out for Len's hand. They always used to hold hands, before this whole Miku business. Maybe she could...

But Miku quickly grabbed Len's hand, pulling him out the door. "Come on, then!" Rin glared daggers at Miku's back, before pulling Kaito along.

"This is going to be a long night," the blonde girl mumbled under her breath.

Kaito laughed in the most polite way he could at Rin, making her cheeks heat up at the tone. "W-What?" Rin stared at Kaito who seemed to cannot hold himself from laughing at Rin. His laugh faded and Kaito grabbed Rin's hand, interlocking them together. Rin's face flushed, but was satisfied enough to see Miku glance over at them with a grin that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Oh nothing, Rin-chan. I think you know why," Kaito smiled, dragging Rin along to follow the other two who were having a small conversation in a whisper. Rin blinked, confused by what the older senior meant.

"I-I.. Oh. I'm surprised that even someone as stupid as you noticed," She sighed. "You're getting a little smarter these days!" Kaito chuckled as they continued to walk behind Miku and Len, also noticing how distant they were from them.

"I just look like it though. I feel like I might be an idiot forever. Maybe that's why my Miku is being taken away by your Len," He sighed, letting Rin take her hand out of Kaito's. They stopped. Kaito blinked and turned to Rin. "R-Rin-chan? I- oof! W-Wha?"

Rin nuzzled against Kaito's chest, hugging the senior tightly.

Rin stepped away, smirking. "You looked like you needed a hug... and I wanted to make Len jealous. Mostly the first thing, though."

She turned, looking up at Len. He looked troubled. Had he seen the hug? Rin certainly hoped so. He had his head close to Miku's... they were almost touching! She wished she could hear what they were saying...

Rin carefully tried to creep closer. Kaito kept close behind her. She could make out what Len was saying... "I'm really nervous, Miku... How will she react? And- a-ah! Rin!" He spun around, noticing the blonde girl practically glued to his back.

Rin smiled sheepishly, a bit disappointed that she had been caught. "Don't let me inturrupt your conversation, Lenny? Who's going to react about what now?"

Len looked at the ground. "Oh... um, actually, ah-"

"Oh, he's just worried that our normal waitress won't know where to seat us, since there's more than usual~!" Rin could have throttled Miku, who turned to flash a smile at Rin.

But instead of doing bodily damage to Miku, Rin nodded as if understanding why. She knew that Miku was lying just to cover Len up. Great.

Len simply made no eye contact once again, making Rin want to do something about those eyes of his. She sighed.

Kaito squeezed Rin's hand comfortingly, and Rin smiled at the blunet. Len and Miku went back to walking, and Rin kept close to them, not wanting them to be able to plot any further.

So Len was worried about how she would react, was he? Well, he should be! Of course, Rin hoped to stop Len from saying anything! She didn't want Len to date Miku! Because... that would be as ridiculous as Rin dating Kaito for real.

Rin and Len. Right and Left. They so obviously belonged together! Why was Len such an idiot? Everything was just a simple concept! Rin was made, but something was missing. Len was created afterwards. He knew that.. Right?

Rin shook her head. Clearly, she got the brains of the two.

"Ohhh, we're here!" Rin blinked as Miku jumped up and down exitedly. She grabbed Len's hand in one hand, Rin's in the other. Rin kept hold of Kaito's hand as they were dragged off towards the restaurant.

The blond girl sighed, and let Miku drag her along with the other three. What? She was close to Len! Their shoulders were almost touching. Len's face was very red. Kaito was relaxed, looking almost as if he had things on his mind calming him down.

The four reached inside the cafe and brought themselves into their seats. "The right one," said Miku with Len nodding. _They didn't forget about the table seats they mentioned earlier_, Rin immediately noticed, although Kaito was seemingly oblivious enough not to notice.

Rin quickly sat down. The table was in the shape of a square, with four chairs around it. Kaito sat to one side of her, Miku to the other. Len sat across from her. Didn't he even want to sit next to her?

Rin sighed, looking down at the menu. A waiter brought them waters. Suddenly, she heard Len cough. " U-um, I have something I want to say.. " Rin glanced up at him, seeing his red face. Crap, she didn't want it to happen so soon!

Thinking quickly, she "accidently" jerked her arm, knocking Miku's water into her lap! "Whoops! I'm so sorry, Miku-nee!" Rin put her hands to her face in mock-sadness. "Let me help you w-"

"No, I'll go to the bathroom and clean myself up. Don't worry Rin-Rin!" Miku quickly left the table, leaving a small trail of water behind her as it dripped off of her skirt.

"What were you saying, Len-kun?" Rin looked to Len, an innocent expression on her face. Len's face darkened a shade.

"N-n-nevermind. It wasn't important."

Rin blinked and nodded, her eyes slowly darting over at where the bathroom was located. She didn't want to really admit it, but she was a little sorry for Miku. But Miku was trying to steal Len away from her. That's what she gets when trying to steal someone Rin loves.. Right?

Still, Rin had to know what Len wanted to say. The small blond was just... terrified of... What was that called? Oh, yeah.

Rejection.

If Len wanted to do this quickly, then Rin might lose her life as well. He was just so precious to Rin, she would do anything to get the man she loves back. Just like Miku was to Kaito. A small shifting caught Rin's attention. Well, speaking of Kaito.. He uncomfortably shifted in his seat to drink water. They all knew that Kaito wasn't good in uncomfortable situations.

Rin sipped her own water, sighing. Was she just prolonging the inevitable? She didn't know. What she did know was that she was going to fight this thing tooth and nail.

She looked back into the menu, biting her lip as she tried to figure out what to order.

Len's head raised up, darting over to the bathroom where Miku was still cleaning her skirt. Rin swore that she just saw Len play with his hands nervously, frowning.

He was waiting for Miku to come out of the bathroom.

But to kill some time, Len turned to Rin and Kaito asking, "Are you guys finished thinking what to order? I'll call the waiter." A small smile curved on his lips. Both Rin and Kaito shook their heads, unable to think of what to eat.

Len only blinked and laced his hands together, looking nervous. "O-Okay," He glanced back to the bathroom, where Miku still wasn't finished cleaning. She was taking a little too long. "W-We'll just wait for Miku to finish cleaning her s-skirt then."

Rin had to admit. She agreed with Len. At times, Miku was the one who always decides. And her decision sometimes benefits them all. The three nodded in unison.

Miku finally came back from the bathroom, her skirt a bit damp but not horrible. Kaito smiled at her, and Rin felt a pang of jealousy. But why? She knew Kaito liked Miku, and she didn't mind... did she?

"Did you guys decide what to order?" Rin shook her head along with Len and Kaito. Miku looked at the menu. "Hmmm... Why don't we split a pizza?"

Pizza. It would be nice. Rin glanced over to Kaito who nodded, then to Len who agreed with Miku. Seeing as it would be a nice decision, why not? Rin turned to Miku, smiling and nodding. Miku returned the smile and happily made a gesture to call the waiter. The waiter scampered towards them, looking slightly confused. He might be new. Rin giggled quietly. Len blinking towards her.

Miku sat down beside Rin and told their order.

"Ummm... we'll take a medium pizza with onions and sausage... hey, can we replace those onions with leeks?" Miku looked up innocently at the waiter.

"U-um... leeks?" The waiter looked confused. Rin plastered her hands to her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Yes, leeks. Negi?" Miku smiled sunnily.

"I-I'll go see..." Looking faintly disturbed, the waiter walked away. Rin buried her head in her arms, trying not to laugh hysterically.

Miku and Kaito seemed oblivious from Rin's giggling and laughing. Len was looking troubled by Rin's laughing.

Suddenly, Rin peeked up to glance towards to the other three, seeing Len staring at her. Awkward. She coughed and smiled warmly at him, finding an excuse to cover her up. "I-I'm sorry. But the waiter looked a little funny, seeing as he looked clumsy," the small blonde stated, straightening herself up. "I apologize for giggling so much." Rin still can't help but giggle though.

Miku giggled with her while Kaito and Len smiled softly at Rin. She felt her cheeks warm up at their sight. Oh how she missed this kind of days. Spending time together, happily laughing and sharing funny stories. It felt like there was something missing, but Rin couldn't put her finger on it.

Rin smiled warmly at Miku, before remembering that this wasn't the old days, and she was pissed at the tealette. Her smile quickly faded, and she looked off to the side.

The waitor came back. "Well, we do have leeks. So, your order was a medium pizza with sausage and... leeks?"

Miku clapped her hands together. "Yes~! Arigato!"

The waitor walked away, scratching his head. Rin smiled, and for a moment it was just like the old times again. Then Len had to go and open his big mouth.

"Anyways, I have a little bit of news... I-" Rin cut him off quickly, standing up so fast her chair was knocked over. She blushed, coughing.

"Eh heh... sorry. I-I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick, okay?"

"No."

Rin blinked in shock. Len stood up, staring at her intensely. Miku was grinning, while Kaito was panicking. The small blond had to think of an excuse since Len wanted to do this at this very moment. "U-Uh, Len? I really need to go-" She was cut off by Len almost shouting.

"I said NO."

Rin crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Go ahead. Do it." She sighed, preparing herself.

"Good," Len's face was beet red. Miku's grin widened, and Kaito took hold of Rin's hand under the table in a comforting gesture. "Rin," Rin closed her eyes, readying herself for Len declaring his undying love for Miku.

"IloveyouRinwillyougooutwithme?" Rin' eyes snapped wide open.

"Whhaaaaaaat?"

Len's red face turned into a more darker shade of crimson. "Y-You heard me.. I-I love you, Rin," He stuttered nervously, continuing his sentence, "S-So.. Will you go out.. with me?"

This was quite a shock for Rin. She didn't expect Len to say that. "W-Wha? I-I thought you loved MIKU! Y-you... you were around her so much..." The small blond glanced to Miku. She was blinking.

Miku slightly frowned, a glint of surprise in her blue-green eyes. Len sighed, "I was actually asking Miku for help, because I-I can't build the courage up to ask you out. Then... you and Kaito started dating... we had trouble because Miku, every time we met up in her bedroom, started to cry like her world had been torn apart." He turned to Miku.

"I don't love Len. W-Well, not in a romantic way. More like in a sibling way. The one I really love is... Kaito," Miku's slight frown got wider, sighing in defeat. "And Len here, he almost lost the courage to ask you out. It was really a hard time planning all this."

Rin was in a state of major shock; she was speechless. Kaito's eyes was wider than usual, his cheeks tinged pink. "Y-You.. love.. me?" The blunet stated to Miku, clearly unsure of what to say. Miku stared at him with soft eyes, she nodded. It seemed like all of them had their own world.

"Len..." Rin got closer to Len, and put one hand on his cheek softly. Len's eyes widened as his blush deepened. She brought her face close to his...

Then she drew her hand back and smacked him. "You BAKA!"

Len put a hand to his stinging cheek, surprised. "R-Rin! What was that f-"

"I had to pretend to be in love with this blue-haired MORON to make you jealous, and you've liked me ALL ALONG?"

"Heeyyyy..." Kaito's weak protests were cut off by Miku placing a finger to his lips, smiling. Len looked at Rin with shock and hope.

"Y-You were... pretending to go out with Kaito?" Rin rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you idiot! How could I ever love someone besides you? We were MADE FOR EACH OTHER, you banana-loving freak!" It was only when Rin saw the wide smile on Len's face that she realized what she had said. She blushed lightly and coughed. "Uhm... I-"

Her words were cut off as Len smashed his lips against her's.

Rin felt that her cheeks warm up, as Len continued to kiss her. Rin returned the kiss eagerly, making Len smile in the kiss. Miku, on the other side, placed a kiss on Kaito's lips, never wanting to move away. Kaito looked as red as a tomato, but he kissed Miku back softly.

It was about that time that the waiter came out, holding a pizza in one hand. He looked at Rin and Len, who were caught in a passionate embrace so close they were nearly glued to each other, then at Miku and Kaito, who weren't kissing quite as intensely, but so lovingly that the air felt thick around them.

"Ummm... are you guys still hungry?"

"Yeah. We still are." All four said in unison, and then started to laugh. It was just like the old days again, only better.

Success at last.


End file.
